Nouvelle vie
by Nadege Somerhalder
Summary: Elena une jeune adolescente de 16 ans partit vivre à New York dans l'espoir de vivre une vie meilleure. Après la disparition tragique de ses parents et de son frère survenue 1 ans plutôt, les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus lui avait tourné le dos, ils l'avait trahit, humiliée et la méprisais. Tous ? Sauf 2 personnes Isabella dit Bella sa meilleure amie et sa sœur Bonnie .
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Départ pour une nouvelle vie.

Elena préparait ses valises dans sa chambre, elle prenait soin de tout mettre dans ses bagages afin de ne rien oublier même si elle voulait passez à autre chose, impossible de se séparer de quelques photos ou se trouvaient ses parents et son frère, ou encore les cd de son groupe favoris dont elle était totalement fan, appeler " Les Vamp's".  
Les larmes commencèrent à couler dès qu'elle se remémorait les souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé au plus profond de son cœur.

Soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner.  
- Allo ?  
- Elena c'est moi, Bella, ça va ?  
- Oui merci Bella je finis de préparer mes affaires et j'arrive, vous êtes prête ? Demandais- je à mon amie.  
- Oui, nous t'attendons mais dépêches toi sinon nous allons rater notre vol si tu continues à trainer comme tu es entrains de le faire, répondit mon amie.  
Un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres.  
-J'arrive, lançais-je en raccrochant sans même laisser la chance à Bella de me dire quoi que soit d'autre.

Je descendis les marches et portèrent mes bagages jusqu'au coffre de ma voiture garée dans l'allée.  
Je me dépêchai de mettre tous les bagages dans mon coffre et fermèrent la porte de la maison à clef.  
"Au revoir Mystics Falls" pensais-je, soudain une ombre apparut derrière moi et je me retournai en sursaut mais avec prudence.  
- Ric, lançais-je soulagée, tu m'as fait peur !  
- Désolée ma belle ce n'était pas mon intention, je venais juste récupérer les clefs comme convenu.  
(Je lui tendis les clefs) Prends-en soin stp tu sais à quel point cette maison compte pour moi et le nombre de souvenirs qu'elle contient avec ma famille, même si ma place n'est plus ici, lançais-je d'une voix triste.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur cette maison comme je l'ai fait pour toi pendant 1 an, me répondit mon ami.  
- Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.  
Je le pris dans mes bras et l'enlassais pour la dernière fois.  
- Prends soin de toi, et appel moi pour donner des nouvelles et si jamais tu as besoin ...  
- Ça ira Ric merci, promis je t'appel dès que j'arrive et on reste en contact, Répondis-je.

Je montai dans la voiture et partit chercher Bella et Bonnie qui m'attendaient sous le porche de la maison.  
Elles chargèrent leurs bagages dans le coffre et montèrent dans la voiture.  
- Salut les filles, dis-je.  
- Salut Lena, ça va ? demanda-t-elles ensemble.  
- Très bien, alors prêtent pour le nouveau départ ? Demandais-je.  
- Et pas qu'un peu, me répondit Bonnie.  
- Alors c'est parti ! New York nous voilà ! Répondis- je.

Je mis la musique à fond, et nous partîmes toutes les 3 en direction de l'aéroport.  
Pendant le trajet nous chantions jusqu'à nous époumoner, autant dire que nous connaissions les paroles des chansons par cœur à force d'écouter le Cd, il m'arrivait même de me demander comment mon poste pouvait encore le lire.

Après 1h de route, nous arrivions enfin à l'aéroport, nous étions triste et joyeuse à la fois, nous soufflions un bon coup et partions en direction des guichets pour valider nos tickets, au passage nous déposions nos bagages à l'endroit prévu et nous nous placions dans la file d'attente pour pouvoir monter dans l'avion.

Notre tour arrivèrent, nous validons toutes les 3 nos billets et partons pour prendre place dans l'avion, nous avions les sièges 3A, 3B et 3C. Nous nous installions toutes les 3 à côtés, nous avions minimum 8h de vol pour arriver à destination.  
- Et voilà, au revoir Mystic Falls et Bonjour New York lancèrent Bonnie toute souriante.  
- Oui à nous notre nouvelle vie, répondis-je.

Bella se levèrent pour attraper son baladeur dans son sac à main quand elle se ré installe avec un air tout excité.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bella ? Demandais-je inquiète.  
- Regardez qui se trouve dans l'avion assis juste à côté de nous. Lança-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire timide se dessinèrent sur mon visage quand je l'aperçus, ils étaient là, dans le même avion que nous. Notre groupe favoris Les vamp's je n'en revenais pas.  
- Mais vous vous rendez compte la chance que nous avons, prendre le même vol qu'eux, lança Bella.  
- Oui c'est tout simplement génialissime, un vrai bon départ pour nous, répondit Bonnie.  
- Et toi Lena tu ne trouves pas ça super pour un nouveau départ? demandèrent mes amies.  
Je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi que soit j'étais en totale admiration.

- Elle est sous le choc de voir son chouchou, rétorquèrent Bella.  
- Lena ? Allo ? Y a quelqu'un ? me fit Bonnie.  
- Oui, quoi ? Répondis- je.  
- A quand même tu te réveil, on a cru qu'on t'avait perdue, lança Bella.  
- Non c'est juste que ...  
- Oui on a compris tu as vu ton chouchou, Répliqua Bella.  
Je baissai la tête en guise de réponse.

Ils était là assis juste à côté de nous, il y avait Paul, un blond châtain aux yeux verts qui mesurait environ 1m70, assis à côté de lui il y avait Rob un brun aux yeux noir qui mesurait 1m70 environ et enfin il y avait Ian un grand brun aux yeux d'un magnifique bleu qui mesurait 1m70 environ, leurs beautés était ravageante, nous les suivons depuis leurs débuts, notre rêve était de les approcher et là il s'était réalisé, ils étaient là assis juste à côté de nous en direction de New York.

Un message venant du Pilote me sortit de ma rêverie.  
- Bienvenue sur le vol 732 en direction de New York, merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie, veuillez svp regagner vos places et attacher votre ceinture, nous allons décoller, nous vous souhaitons un très agréable voyage.

Nous attachions nos ceintures et l'avion se mit à avancer.


	2. Le voyage

chapitre 2:

Le voyage.

I min que nous avons quittés l'aéroport qui nous reliait à Mystic Falls et nous voilà maintenant dans les airs. L'hôtesse de l'air prit le micro pour nous dire que nous pouvions détacher nos ceintures, nous pouvions à présent faire ce que bon nous semble dans l'avion.  
Bella écoutait son baladeur en ayant les yeux fixés sur Rob, Bonnie faisait semblant de lire mais regardait du coin de l'œil Paul et moi je restais figée, je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement j'étais intimider par la présence de Ian, il était encore plus beau que sur les posters.

Tout à coup une voix se fut entendre en ma direction.  
-Excuses- moi, tu es toute blanche, tu te sens mal ? me lança un homme.

Je me retournais et quand je vis que c'était Ian, le Ian de mon groupe favoris je ne pouvais plus parler.  
-Non non ça va, répondis- je.  
Il me sourit de son plus beau sourire… Charmeur.  
- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, tu nous connais déjà, me lança-t-il avec les yeux rivés sur la jaquette de leur cd.  
-Oui répondis- je toute timide, je sentais la chaleur monter sur mes joues.  
- Si je t'ennuie, il suffit de me le dire, je sais me taire tu sais, rétorqua –t-il  
- Ho non tu ne nous ennuies pas du tout, au contraire, répondis-je.

Bella et Bonnie n'en revenaient pas j'étais entrains de parler à mon chouchou et j'avais du mal à ne pas bégayer.

- Salut, moi c'est Bella et elle c'est ma sœur Bonnie, lança mon amie.  
- Enchanté mesdemoiselles, répondit Ian avec un grand sourire.  
- Alors, encore entrains de draguer? répliqua Rob.  
Un rire nous échappait à toutes les 3.  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu me fais passez pour quoi ? Je parlais juste à la demoiselle qui avait l'air de ne pas se sentir très bien répondit- il.  
- Ne te fâche pas, je voulais seulement te taquiner ! répondit Rob.  
- Ne faites pas attention à lui les filles, répondit Ian.  
Il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans les miens.  
- Au fait je ne connais pas ton prénom ? me demanda Ian.  
- Elena, mais mes amies m'appelle Lena, repris je.  
- Elena joli prénom, répondit-il.  
- Merci répondis-je intimidée.  
- Enchanté mesdemoiselles moi c'est Rob et lui c'est Paul, fit Rob.  
- Elles savent qui nous sommes Rob, regarde sur la tablette, il y a notre cd, répondit Ian en rigolant.  
- Oh désolé je ne savais pas que nous avions à faire à des fans, rétorqua –t-il en riant.  
Nous rigolions tous ensemble.  
- Et alors qu'allez-vous faire dans une ville aussi grande que New York si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda Paul.  
- Une nouvelle vie, répondit Bonnie.

- Une nouvelle vie ? Ce n'est pas courant, vous n'avez pas peur seule toutes les 3, aussi jolies, vous êtes sans prince charmant à vos côtés à moins que ... ? lança Paul.  
- Nous sommes Célibataires, et non nous n'avons pas peur, répondit Bella.  
Il fallait que je trouve le courage de lui demander, je respirais un bon coup et me lancèrent.  
- Excuses-moi de te demander ça, tu dois en avoir marre mais Ian il serait possible que je prenne une photo avec toi stp ? Demandai- je.  
- Une si jolie fille que toi je ne peux pas en avoir marre, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte, me répondit- il.  
Je me plaçais à coter de lui et nous primes plusieurs photos ensemble, puis avec les 3 et enfin tous ensemble on aurait pu penser qu'on était des amis de longue dates.  
- Merci les garçons lancions-nous en cœur.  
- Mais avec plaisir les filles, répondirent-ils.  
Nous continuons à discuter comme cela pendant des heures et des heures, notre voyage était plus qu'agréable, nous trouvions nos chouchous encore plus beaux en vrai et ils étaient super sympa.

Le co-pilote prit la parole:  
-Chers passagers nous arrivons à New York dans 1heures .  
- Déjà ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, remarque en aussi bonne compagnie c'est un peu normal, lança Paul.  
Nous rougissons toutes les 3, les garçons rigolèrent en voyant nos joues se remplirent de la couleur rosée.  
- Question surement bête mais vous faite quoi les filles ce soir ? lança Rob.  
- Nous allons essayer de chercher un endroit où dormir déjà, ensuite nous sortiront pour aller manger et dès demain nous chercherons un appart, répondit Bella.  
- Et si nous mangions tous les 6 ? reprit Paul.

- Bonne idée, répondit Ian, vous voulez bien les filles ?  
Nous nous regardions toutes les trois d'un air surpris, comment notre groupe préféré pouvait nous demander de manger avec eux !?  
- Avec plaisir, répondit Bella, mais comment allons-nous faire pour nous retrouver nous ne connaissons pas encore la ville.  
- On vous donne nos numéros et dès que vous êtes à votre hôtel, vous nous appeler et nous viendront vous chercher, répondit Rob.  
- Ok, répondit Bonnie.  
Nous échangions nos numéros de téléphone, nous étions aux anges, une bonne soirée en vue ce préparai.

Le co-pilote repris la parole.  
- Chers passager, veuillez attacher vos ceintures nous allons entamer notre descente, nous espérons que votre vol c'est bien passez, et nous vous remercions d'avoir choisis notre compagnie, à très bientôt.

Nous attachions nos ceintures, et nous entamons la descente comme convenu.  
L'avion se posa avec douceur sur la piste d'atterrissage, nous nous détachions et nous nous levions pour prendre la porte de sortie. Ian se trouvait juste derrière moi, suivit de Paul et Bonnie et enfin Rob et Bella.

Nous arrivions dans l'aéroport, nous récupérons nos bagages, et nous fut surprise à la vue des fans qui attendaient que leurs chouchous arrivent.  
- Attention les oreilles, lancèrent ils ensemble en rigolant.  
Ils n'avaient pas tort dès que les fans les ont vu des cris parvenaient de partout.  
Nous sortons dehors, on appela un taxi et les garçons entourés de leurs gardes du corps montèrent dans leurs limousines.

Nous parcourons un bout de la ville de New York nous étions sous le charme, nous cherchions un hôtel, nous en trouvons un qui se prénommai "The Paradise".  
- Tient il m'a l'air sympa celui-là, puis le nom est approprié avec notre vol lança Bonnie.  
Nous sortons du taxi, et prirent nos bagages nous eûmes du mal à passer avec tous les gens qui attendaient devant.  
-Oulla mais tu es sure qu'il y a encore des chambres de libres ? Tu as vu le monde dehors, demandais-je.  
- On verra, aller vient on rentre, répondit Bella.

Nous rentrons dans l'hôtel, nous demandons si 3 chambres côte à côte étaient disponibles et cela était le cas, nous prenions nos clefs et donnons les bagages à la personne qui s'occupait de ça, quand tout à coup nous entendions des cris parvenir de dehors, nous regardions et une masse noir s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, et là sortit 3 beau garçons avec lesquels nous venions de passer 8h .

-Regardez qui arrive, lança Bella.  
-Rho la chance, si ça ce n'est pas le paradis, je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle, lança Bonnie.  
- Entièrement d'accord avec vous les filles, lançais-je.

Ils ne nous avaient pas encore vues, quand mon téléphone se mit à vibrer.  
- C'est Ian qui m'envoie un sms lançais je  
"Alors les filles pas trop perdues dans cette ville, vous avez trouvez un hôtel ? "  
Je lu le sms qu'il m'avait envoyé à Bella et Bonnie et répondit.  
" Non nous avons trouvés un superbe hôtel et nous avons rencontrés 3 beaux garçons, c'est génial"  
" Ah ... Toujours ok pour ce soir?" me demanda- t-il.  
Nous rigolions à la réponse de son message.  
"Retournez- vous"  
Ils se retournèrent et nous virent enfin, ils s'approchèrent de nous, content de nous revoir et nous aussi.  
- Alors ils sont ou les 3 beaux garçons que vous avez rencontrés? Demandèrent Rob.  
Nous éclations de rire et lancèrent ensemble :  
- Mais c'est vous !  
- Vous êtes dans cet hôtel ? demanda Ian.  
- Oui répondis- je.  
- Cool ça sera plus pratique pour se retrouver, répondit Paul.  
- Vous avez quel numéro de chambre? demandèrent il ensemble.  
- Lena la 306, Bonnie la 308 et Moi la 310, répondit Bella et vous ?  
- Ian la 307, Paul la 309 et moi la 311, comme d'habitude répondit Rob .  
- Quel coïncidence lançais-je.  
- Tout à fait, répondirent-ils ensemble.  
- Bon les garçons ce n'est pas que nous nous ennuyons, mais nous devons allez nous préparer pour ce soir, repris Bella.  
- Ok mesdemoiselles, nous aussi de toute façon rendez-vous à 20h dans le hall d'entrée, répondit Ian.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur et nous rendirent dans nos chambres afin de nous préparer pour notre soirée.


	3. le repas

chapitre 3:

Le repas

Nous rentrèrent tous dans nos chambres respectives et déballons nos bagages, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Les Vamps' nous invitais à dîner, nous 3 simples filles arrivées tout droit de Mystic Falls et qu'ils se trouvaient dans les chambres à côté de nous.  
On frappa à ma porte.  
- j'arrive, lançais-je.  
J'ouvris la porte, Bella et Bonnie se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent sur mon lit.  
-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, nous sortons dîner avec les 3 plus beaux gosses existant sur terre lança Bonnie.  
- C'est vrai que c'est complètement fou, j'ai l'impression que je suis entrains de rêver et que je vais me réveiller, répondis- je.  
Bella me pinça.  
- Aie ! Criais-je.  
- Tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien la réalité et si tu veux mon avis je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de Ian, lança Bella.  
- Toi tu devrais arrêter de te faire des illusions, il doit faire ça avec tout le monde, je suis simplement une fan pour lui, répondais-je.  
- De la façon dont il te regarde ! Ça m'étonnerait, il te dévore des yeux ! Rétorqua Bonnie.  
Je rigolais à l'annonce de sa phrase.  
- Bon allez on se prépare les filles ? Demandais-je.  
- Ok rendez-vous dans 30 min dans ta chambre Lena, répondirent-elles en cœur.

Bella et Bonnie quittèrent ma chambre, je fouillai dans mon sac afin de trouver une tenue convenable pour notre soirée, j'attrapai un jean moulant bleu, un débardeur assortit et une veste noir. Je filai me doucher, me maquillèrent et me lissa les cheveux en 20 min j'étais prête et énormément nerveuse à l'idée de me retrouver devant Ian.  
Je parti dans mes pensées quand tout à coup quelqu'un frappèrent à ma porte, j'allais ouvrir.  
-Enfin ! Ça fait 15 min qu'on tambourine à ta porte, tu fichais quoi ? demanda Bella.  
- Désolée j'étais partie dans mes pensées, répondis-je maladroitement.  
- Tes pensées ne seraient pas un grand brun aux yeux bleus? Me demandèrent Bonnie.  
Nous rigolions toute les trois.  
- En tout cas tu es superbe ce soir comme toujours, me lancèrent mes amies.  
- Merci les filles, vous aussi vous êtes superbe, répondis-je.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone, il affichait 19h45.  
- Il serait peut-être l'heure de descendre vu l'heure qu'il est, les garçons ne vont pas tarder, lançais-je.  
- Oui on y va ! Répondirent mes amies.

Nous prirent nos affaires et nous nous rendîmes vers les ascenseurs afin de nous rendre dans le hall d'entrée.  
Nous montons dans l'ascenseur et appuyèrent sur le bouton 0, notre stress montait de plus en plus, nous respirions un bon coup afin de reprendre nos esprits. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous nous rendions dans le hall d'entrée, une foule de fan était encore présente devant l'hôtel.  
- Tu crois qu'elles vont camper là ? Me demanda Bella.  
- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, ça fait plus de 1h30 qu'elles sont dehors à attendre, répondais-je.

Nous attendions les garçons assises dans le salon de l'hôtel, quand nous les aperçûmes de loin.  
- Nous sommes là les garçons! Cria Bonnie.  
- Chuuuuuut ! Pas la peine de crier Bonnie lança Bella.  
Ian, Paul et Stefan nous rejoignirent en quelques foulées. Ils étaient tous les 3 habillés en jean noir et chemise blanche, on aurait dit des triplés qui c'étaient réunis pour dire comment ils allaient s'habiller.  
- Vous êtes magnifiques les filles ce soir ! Nous lancèrent ils ensemble.  
- Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus .Répondîmes nous en cœur.  
- On y va ? Demandèrent Paul.  
- Nous vous suivons. Répondit Bonnie.

Les garçons firent signe à leurs gardes du corps afin qu'il nous protège nous aussi, Paul prit la main de Bonnie, Rob prit ma main et Ian celle de Bella.  
- Les filles il faut qu'on vous dise que quand on va sortir, surtout en aucun cas vous ne nous lâchez la main et restées près de nous ! Lança Mason.  
Nous firent un hochement de la tête pour leurs dire qu'on était d'accord.  
- Alors c'est partit, vous allez vivre pendant 2 minutes ce que nous nous vivons tous les jours, fit Paul en rigolant.

Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel, blotties contre les garçons et les gardes du corps commencèrent à faire leur travail en les protégeant et en nous protégeant aussi par la même occasion.  
On entendait les fans crier leurs noms, nous rentrèrent vite dans la limousine, Paul était assis à côté de Bonnie, Ian à côté de Bella et moi à côté de Rob.  
Ian ne me quittait pas du regard de tout le trajet, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise ce que remarquèrent très vite mes amies.  
-Alors qu'avez-vous prévu ce soir les garçons ? demandèrent Bella.  
-Surprise ! répondit Rob.

Le trajet fut court en 10 min nous étions déjà arrivés au restaurant. Il s'appelait "The Beach".  
Les gardes du corps descendirent en premier et nous descendîmes à la suite les uns après les autres.  
Nous entrèrent dans le restaurant, et prit une table pour 6, nous suivirent le serveur qui nous installèrent à une table placée devant une mini cascade. Rob me tira ma chaise afin que je puisse m'asseoir, et les autres en firent autant pour mes 2 amies, Paul et Bonnie étaient assise à ma droite et Bella et Ian à ma gauche, je me retrouvai face à face avec lui.  
Nous commandèrent et passèrent une excellente soirée, nous rigolons pendant tout le repas, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de Ian, malgré que je faisais mon possible pour ne pas le fixer à longueur de temps.

Le repas allait toucher à sa fin.  
- Les filles vous êtes fatiguées ? Demandèrent Paul.  
Nous nous regardions d'un air surpris.  
- Non ça peut allez, pourquoi ? Demandais-je.  
- Nous connaissons une boite de nuit assez sympa et discrète, nous pourrions y allez et continuer à faire plus ample connaissance, répondit Paul.  
- A ouais pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être sympa, répondit Bonnie.  
Nous payons le repas, enfin les garçons et partirent en boite de nuit.  
Arrivés la bas, nous entrons dans la boite de nuit, les garçons saluèrent un peu tout le monde, et nous primes place dans un coin de la boite.  
J'entendis Rayos de sol, et ne pus m'empêcher de vouloir allez danser, je pris la main de mes 2 amies et les amenèrent avec moi sur la piste, nous fut rejoint par Paul.  
Ian et Rob se retrouvaient tous les deux.  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Ian.  
- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? S'étonna Rob.  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais que Lena me plait alors pourquoi la garder près de toi ? demandèrent Ian.  
- Je sais qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, je l'ai compris dès que tu as posé le regard sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas je ne veux pas te la piquer, moi c'est Bella qui m'intéresse. Répondit Rob.  
La chanson se termina, nous repartîmes nous asseoir à nos places, quand la série des slows commencèrent.  
Paul invita Bonnie à danser, et Rob invitèrent Bella, je me retrouvai donc seule avec Ian.  
- Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse stp? me demanda-t-il.  
- Pourquoi pas répondis-je.  
Il prit ma main délicatement, et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse.  
- Alors tu t'amuses ce soir ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Oh oui c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était possible ...  
- Pourquoi ? Parce-que nous sommes célèbres? Me coupa-t-il.  
- Oui, tout le monde sais que ce n'est pas simple d'approcher des stars, et là mon rêve vient de se réaliser et bien plus encore. Répondis-je.  
Il sourit avec son sourire charmeur et me serra un peu plus contre lui.  
Le premier slow touchèrent à sa fin, et une autre chanson reprit de suite, nous continuèrent à danser pendant 3-4 chansons puis nous repartîmes nous asseoir.

Il était quasiment 3h du matin quand nous décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel, les rues étaient encore remplies de monde, mais devant l'hôtel plus aucune traces de fans.  
Nous prîmes tous les 6 l'ascenseur.  
-Merci pour cette soirée les garçons, nous avons passez une merveilleuse soirée, nous ne savons pas comment vous remercier, jamais nous n'oublierons cette nuit, fit Bella.

- Mais c'était avec plaisir, nous aussi nous avons passez une merveilleuse soirée, si vous êtes d'accord nous ferons encore des soirées comme ça et pour le remerciement j'ai ma petite idée, répondit Rob.  
Nous arrivions à notre étage, devant nos portes de chambre au moment de rentrer, Rob s'avancèrent vers Bella et posèrent délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Paul fit de même avec Bonnie. J'étais sous le choc, Paul et Rob étaient entrains d'embrasser mes 2 amies. Je regardai Ian et lui fit un sourire, il me rendit le même et ils posèrent délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue pour me déposer un baiser.  
- Merci, dis-je à Ian .  
- Avec plaisir, ma Belle Lena, fait de beaux et doux rêves me dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.


End file.
